


Shookt na Shookt

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cheesy Couple, Choreographer!Jongin, College!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Innocent Kyungsoo, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Baby, age gap, blowjob
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Tahimik, may pagka-weirdo, at inosente na kaklase si Kyungsoo, yan ang buong akala ni Sehun.





	Shookt na Shookt

**Author's Note:**

> ito po ay inspired sa isang u/n kanina na nakita ng friend ko. oy babae, naiba ang takbo nito huhuhu. hindi dapat ganito yung kalalabasan nung fic kaso naging ganito ajujuju. tsonget ng title wala ako maisip eh

Ilang buwan na rin pero na-weiweirduhan pa rin si Sehun sa katabing kaklase na si Kyungsoo.

Di lang dahil sa ubod ng tahimik nito pero dahil din lagi niyang bitbit ang Death Note niya. Kung di siguro niya kilala ang Comic Alley, malamang mapagkakamalan ni Sehun na totoo ang Death Note ng kaklase.

Isang beses na walang salamin si Kyungsoo, napagalitan siya ng substitute prof nila sa Sociology dahil akala ng prof ay galit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakasalubong kasi ang makakapal na mga kilay nito at nakakatakot ang pagtingin niya sa whiteboard.

"Ikaw! May problema ka ba sa akin? Ang sama ng tingin mo ah! Kung ayaw mo makinig sa klaseng 'to, you're free to leave the room--" sabay tingin sa seatplan, "Mr. Do."

Ramdam ni Sehun ang paggalaw ng upuan ni Kyungsoo dahil mukhang nagulat ito.

Hindi nagsalita ang lalaki at yumuko na lang, nakatingin sa Death Note niya.

Tinaasan ng balahibo si Sehun pero kaawa-awa ang itsura ng katabi kaya nagtaas siya ng kamay. "Ser!"

"Yes? Ano yun?"

"Ser, di naman po galit si Kyungsoo sa inyo. Ganyan po talaga yan tumingin kapag wala siyang salamin." Paliwanag niya na alam naman din ng buong klase.

"Oh, Mr. Do, bakit hindi mo sinabi agad?" Pag-iiba ng tono ng prof.

"Ser, tahimik po talaga kase yan si Kyungsoo!" Dagdag pa ng kaklaseng si Chanyeol sa bandang likod na kaibigan ni Sehun.

Di man umamin pero kinilig si Sehun.

Tumingin siya sa tabi at nakanguso si Kyungsoo at pinagbabangga ang dalawang hintuturo. “T-Thank you,” sabi nito sa kanya.

Bahagyang natawa si Sehun. “No problem.”

May pagka-weirdo man ang kaklase, may aura pa rin naman ito ng pagka-inosente at pagka-anghel.

 

\----

 

Nakahilata si Sehun sa sahig ng maliit na condo ni Chanyeol at nag-tutwitter para sa memes at para sa kung ano pang karantaduhang nakakatawa dahil buryo na siya.

"Ayaw mo pancit canton? Ubusin ko na 'to ah?" Kumuha pa ng pancit canton na niluto si Chanyeol sa mesa.

Di umiimik si Sehun dahil napadpad siya sa weirdong account na pangalan ay @pwetkongmalaki na may display picture din ng isang matambok na hubad na pwet.

Nakita niya ang account na iyon dahil tinitingnan niya ang mga nag-retweet ng maikling clip ng ginagawang choreography ng kaibigan niyang choreographer na si @jongin_kim.

May 43 retweets at 80 likes pa lang naman ang tweet ng kaibigan pero napagtripan niya tingnan ang mga nag-retweet nito at doon na nga niya napansin ang kakaibang account na pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon.

"Ano ba ginagawa mo, pre?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Napaupo si Sehun habang binabasa ang mga tweets ni @pwetkongmalaki.

 

 

 

 

"Uso pala talaga mga sugar baby sugar daddy ngayon eh no?" Kumamot si Sehun sa tiyan.

"Ano ba yang tinitingnan mo?"

"Tingnan mo, pre. May nag-retweet ng video ng kaibigan kong choreo. Username, pre, pwet kong malaki. Pero malaki nga naman yung pwet. Tapos parang pinagpapantasyahan friend ko. Si Jongin. Kita mo tweet niyang may asterisk. Jongin yan di ba?" Pakita ni Sehun sa twitter ni pwetkongmalaki sa kanya.

 

"Uy, parang pamilyar yung kilay."

"Ha?"

"La, naalala ko lang kilay tsaka mata ni Kyungsoo. Yung kaklase natin. Parang ganyan yun eh. Kamukha niya siguro 'to." Lamon ni Chanyeol sa pancit canton niya.

"Oo nga no?" Tinitigan maigi ni Sehun ang litrato ng mga mata ni pwetkongmalaki. "Pano pala kung siya 'to no? Kala mo tahimik pero mapusok pala."

"Malay mo siya nga. Wala na imposible ngayon, pre." Uminom si Chanyeol ng soda. "Pero alam mo, di ko pa nakwento sayo pero nakita ko yan si Kyungsoo tumitingin ng mini skirt. Weird pre. Pero sabihin na nating weird si Kyungsoo pero mini skirt, pre. Mukha naman single 'tong si Kyungsoo."

 

"Pero lam mo," nag-scroll pa si Sehun sa account ni pwetkongmalaki. "Feeling ko, etong si cumtome si Jongin. Wink yung reply dun sa isang tweet eh. Puta kung sila yan. Shet."

 

 

"Selos ka ba? Crush mo si Kyungsoo no?" Nakangusong tanong bigla ni Chanyeol.

"Gago! Bakit ako magseselos eh ikaw crush..." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun dahil nasobrahan ata ang pagiging defensive niya. "...ko."

Isang malaking ngiti ang lumapat sa labi ni Chanyeol habang nakanganga lang si Sehun. Kaya naman, sinubuan ni Chanyeol ng pancit canton si Sehun at tumawa saglit.

"Gago pre, di tayo talo. Crush din kita."

 

\----

 

Sinamba ni Jongin ang katawan ng kanyang sugar baby na si Kyungsoo. Hinalik-halikan sa bawat singit, bawat parteng naaabot ng kanyang mga labi habang sinasalsal ang ari nito.

Naghahabol ng hininga si Kyungsoo. Mabilis siyang hingalin sa tuwing nagpapahawak kay Jongin, ang sugar daddy na di niya aakalaing ang hinahangaan pala niyang choreographer na nakilala lang din niya sa kanyang Twitter account.

"J-Jongin, ahh..." Ungol ni Kyungsoo habang pababa ng halik si Jongin hanggang maabot nito ang pagitan ng mga hita niya.

Tiniklop ni Jongin ang makakapal na binti ni Kyungsoo at tinulak ito papalapit sa kanyang dibdib habang pinararaanan ng dila ang kanyang butas.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa nakakatandang lalaki at napakagat sa labi.

"J-Jongin, ma-marumi dyan! Anong ginagawa mo?" Pero patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-ungol, ulo niya'y napapaliyad sa sarap ng ginagawa ng nakakatanda.

"Relax ka lang, Soo. Ako bahala sayo." Nagpatuloy lang si Jongin sa pagpapaligaya sa kanya.

"T-Tapos ka na ba?" Naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya siya na dinilaan ni Jongin ang butas niya.

Humiga si Jongin at pinapalapit siya. "Di pa. Umupo ka sa mukha ko."

Pulang-pula na lalo ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa utos ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi naman siya makatanggi kaya umupo rin siya sa mukha ng nakakatanda at tumingin sa kanya.

"A-Anong gagawin mo?" Namumula na rin pati ang kanyang mga tenga.

Humawak si Jongin sa matatabang hita ni Kyungsoo at ngumisi dito.

"Relax ka lang. Magtiwala ka sa akin."

Madaling pinagkatiwalaan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin gaya ng mga unang araw nila bilang mag sugar daddy at sugar baby.

Ibinuka ni Jongin ang matatalbog na pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nilamutak muli ang kanyang basang butas.

Di rin nagtagal at sinakyan ni Kyungsoo ang dila ni Jongin na para bang pagsakay din niya sa kanlungan ng lalaki.

Mamasamasa at mainit ang naging pagsayaw ng kanilang mga katawan. Ngayon lang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang ganitong sensasyon na gamit ang dila sa pagtulong sa kanya para maabot ang rurok ng ligaya imbis na ari ng nakakatandang lalaki.

Sa bawat tulak ng dila at sipsip ni Jongin sa bukana ni Kyungsoo ay ang paglakas at pagtindi rin ng mga halinghing ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakapit siya sa buhok ni Jongin. Sumasabunot, ngunit di iniinda ni Jongin ang sakit sa pagkapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin, m-malapit na _a---ahhh_." Sa pagnginig ng buong katawan ni Kyungsoo, sinaboy niya ang lahat ng sa kanya na kumalat sa kanyang dibdib, sa mukha ni Jongin at bahagya sa buhok nito.

Habang hinahabol ni Kyungsoo ang hininga, nilapa naman ni Jongin ang likidong lumabas kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa napaupo na ito at patuloy sa paghalik sa leeg at mukha ng nakababata sa kanya.

Nakakagat si Kyungsoo sa hintuturo habang hinahayaan si Jongin sipsipin ang sensitibong parte sa kanyang leeg at malapit sa kanyang tenga.

Ang isa niyang kamay ay nakakapit ng mahigpit sa kaliwang balikat ni Jongin at napapapikit siya sa baway madiing halik ni Jongin sa kanya.

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang nakatayong ari ni Jongin at sinalsal ito. Walang tigil. Pinanggigilan. Hanggang sa yumuko siya upang isubo ito at ipaikot-ikot ang dilang tila naglilihi sa ari ng lalaki.

Malalalim na mga ungol ang lumabas sa makasalanang bibig ni Jongin. At sa pagsipsip ni Kyungsoo sa ulo ni Jongin ay doon pumutok ang likidong naipon at sumaboy sa kanyang mukha.

"Kyungsoo..." Malambing na banggit ni Jongin sa kanyang pangalan.

Dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga labi na napatakan ng likido ni Jongin.

Agad na kumuha ang nakakatanda ng tissue sa gilid ng kama at pinunasan si Kyungsoo.

"Narumihan tuloy kita." Sabi ni Jongin.

Isinubo ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang daliring nabahiran ng semilya ni Jongin at sinipsip iyon habang nakatingin sa pinakagusto niyang lalaki sa buong mundo.

"Okay lang yun, Kuya Jongin." Paninigurado niya sa nakakatanda at humagikgik.

Tiningnan siya ng lalaki ng taimtim at inilahad ang mga braso sa kanya.

Yumakap naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Gustong-gusto niya itong niyayakap tuwing natatapos sila sa pag-abot sa langit.

Akap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng mahigpit at hinalikan ito sa ulo.

"Alam mo Soo, mahal na kita." Biglang sabi ng nakakatanda sa kanya.

Humiwalay si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tumingin dito ng may gulat sa mga mata. "Mahal mo na ako?" Tuwa at sabik ang umusbong sa kanyang dibdib. Kay tagal din niya itong hinintay.

Tumawa si Jongin at tumango. "Ako ba, mahal mo na ba ako?"

Tumango ng mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Matagal na Kuya! High school pa lang tayo nun! Senior lang kita noon, gustong-gusto na kita!" May mga luha na sa gilid ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat naman si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. "H-High school?"

Tango ulit ni Kyungsoo. "Oo! Schoolmates tayo. Pero di mo ko mapapansin kasi tahimik lang ako tsaka..." yumuko siya at nahihiya. "...panget."

"Hindi ko alam 'to pero Soo, naniniwala akong hindi ka panget noon. Sinasabi mo lang yan. Wag na wag mong titingnan ang sarili mo na panget kasi hindi ka panget. Maganda ka, Soo. Maganda rin ang ugali mo. Lahat sayo maganda. Kaya di ka panget, okay? Maganda ka."

Nahiya si Kyungsoo pero namimilipit sa kilig.

"So...sinasabi mo na matagal mo na akong gusto?"

Tumango pa ulit ng mabilis si Kyungsoo. "Kaya nga nung nagkita tayo di ko aakalain na ikaw ang magiging sugar daddy ko. Matagal na kitang gustong-gusto. Noong high school, hanggang sa nalaman kong choreographer ka na at syempre, hanggang ngayon. Kaya, talaga bang mahal mo na ako, Kuya Jongin?"

Ngumiti ng kay tamis si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito gamit ang kanyang mga daliri at niyakap ulit.

"Oo nga, mahal na kita. Ayokong hanggang pagiging sugar daddy at kuya lang ang tingin mo sa akin. Ah, wag mo na akong tawaging kuya pala. Jongin nalang. Kasi tuwing tinatawag mo akong kuya, pakiramdam ko wala akong pag-asa sayo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa mga salitang binitawan ni Jongin sa kanya at tumingala sa kanya habang nakakulong pa rin sa mga bisig nito.

"Okay. Jongin na itatawag ko sayo. Ibig sabihin ba nito, lalabas na rin tayo para mag-date?" Hagikgik pa rin ni Kyungsoo. Aakalain mong tahimik pero ubod ng daldal pala ng lalaking ito.

"Oo naman. Gusto mo ngayon na. San mo gusto?"

Nag-isip si Kyungsoo habang tinatapiktapik ng daliri ang kanyang makakapal at mapupulang labi.

Titig na titig lang si Jongin sa kanya. Animo'y ginayuma ngunit hindi. Mahal na talaga niya ang lalaking nasa harapan niya.

"Ah! Gusto ko kumain sa Mang Inasal para unli rice! Gutom na kasi ako, Jongin. Oops, tinawag kitang Jongin." Bungisngis pa niya, mga labi'y kumukurbang puso, mga malalaking mata'y kumukurba sa liit.

Natawa rin si Jongin at pinanggigilan sa pagyakap ang cute na lalaking natutunan din niyang mahalin.

"Ang cute mo talaga kapag dumadaldal ka." Nagtinginan sila. May ngiting ubod ng ligaya. "Sabihin mo munang mahal mo rin ako."

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo ng maayos si Jongin at tumitig sa kanya ng may mga pusong nagkikinangan sa kanyang mga mata, sabay bitaw ng mga salitang kay tamis at totoo, "Mahal kita Jongin. Matagal na."

 

\----

 

Humikab si Sehun habang papalakad sa AB Building nang sumulpot si Chanyeol sa kanyang tabi at umakbay sa kanya.

"Oy." Hikab pa ulit ni Sehun ng tingnan ang boyfriend niya.

"Oy ka rin. Nag-aral ka ba?"

"Mukha ba akong di nag-aral kung panay hikab ako?" Pagtataray ni Sehun.

"Eto naman, tinanong lang kita galit ka na? Binilhan pa naman kita ng kwek-kwek. Nasa bag ko." Balita ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Uy, salamat." Nag-iba ang mood bigla ni Sehun pero napahikab pa rin.

Tumigil sila sa paglalakad dahil pinapadaan muna ng guwardiya ang mga sasakyan sa tapat ng carpark.

Pero sa kanilang pagtawid, nagulat si Sehun ng makita ang kaibigang si Jongin. Kumalas si Sehun kay Chanyeol saglit at binati si Jongin ng saglit na yakap.

"Uy, pre. Long time no see!" Tuwang bati sa kanya ng nakakatanda na si Jongin. Tatlong taon lang naman ang agwat nilang dalawa.

"Long time no see din! Mas matangkad ka na sa akin ngayon ah?" Wika ni Jongin.

"Mag-gatas ka kase kada gabi para tangkad sagad!" Tawa ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

"Anong gatas ba yan? Galing ba sa kanya?" Turo ni Jongin kay Chanyeol sa likuran ni Sehun.

Nahihiyang ngumiti si Chanyeol sa nakatatandang lalaki.

"Gago, barubal ka pa rin hanggang ngayon!" Tawa pa ulit ni Sehun. Masayang nakita muli niya ang ka-grupo niya noon sa isang dance troupe.

"Wala akong sinasabi ah? Boyfriend mo no?" Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Tumango si Sehun. "Gwapo ba? Yeol, si Jongin yung kinukwento ko sayo. Jongin, Chanyeol, jowa ko."

"Hello. Madalas ka banggitin sa akin ni Sehun." Sabi ni Chanyeol. Nahihiya.

"Paborito ako nito ni Sehun eh. Nga pala, bagay kayo. So sino ibabaw?"

"Tanginang tanong yan. Salitan kami, pre. Eh ikaw ba, bakit ka andito?"

"Hinihintay ko jowa ko. Dati kong sugar baby pero na-in love ako, pre. Exam kase niya ngayon bibigyan ko lang good luck kiss."

"Ah." Tango ni Sehun sa kaibigan. "San mo nakilala?"

"Twitter."

"Ah." Tango-tango ulit ni Sehun.

"Ayan, nandito na siya." Siko bigla ni Jongin kay Sehun.

Napatingin naman siya sa kinakawayan na ngayon ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!! Dito!!" Tawag niya.

Nagkatinginan si Chanyeol at Sehun. Tumingin ulit sila kay Kyungsoo na palakad sa kanila. Naka-backpack at nakasalamin na bilugan. Nagliliwanag ang ngiti.

"Jongin!" Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo ng hagkan ang nobyo. "Naghintay ka ba ng matagal? Pasensya na di ko kasi mahanap yung salamin ko kanina. Muntik ko pa madaganan nasa kama ko lang pala." Kwento nito bigla na ikinagulat ni Chanyeol at Sehun.

Yun na ata ang pinakamahabang narinig nila kay Kyungsoo dahil tipid itong magsalita sa klase.

"Kawawa naman baby ko." Halik ni Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. "Sya nga pala, si Sehun pala kaibigan ko. Tapos, si Chanyeol boyfriend niya."

Ngumisi si Sehun at kumaway sa seatmate niya. "Hi."

"Hi, Kyungsoo." Bati rin ni Chanyeol sa tabi ni Sehun.

Namula si Kyungsoo at sumiksik sa gilid ni Jongin bago tumingkayad at bumulong. "Seatmate ko yan si Sehun. Kaklase ko sila pareho." Imporma niya sa kasintahan.

Tumango si Jongin at tumingin kina Chanyeol at Sehun na nakangiti pa rin sa kanila.

Pero ang di nila alam, kanina pa nagsisikuhan ang dalawa at bumubulong-bulong.

"Sila nga yung sa twitter." Di nakapaniwalang sambit ni Sehun. Konek the dots lang. Sugar baby, sugar daddy. Tapos yung j*ngin na laging tweet ni pwetkongmalaki. Walang duda. Sila nga.

"Akalain mo ganun pala si Kyungsoo." Di rin makapaniwalang sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti lang sila pero nag-uusap ng hindi pahalata.

"Oo nge eh. He. He." Tawa na lang ni Sehun hanggang bumaling na ang tingin nila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Magkaklase pala kayo. Next time, kain tayo sa labas. Libre ko." Aya agad ni Jongin sa kanila. "Ano masasabi mo, Soo?"

Nakakagat lang ito sa labi at nahihiyang tumingin kina Sehun pero tumango rin. "Sige."

"Okay. Set natin ang date mamaya. Sehun imemessage kita sa fb para pagplanuhan to. O siya, bibili muna kami ng pagkain ni Kyungsoo. Masaya ako at nagkita ulit tayo, Sehun." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago idulas pababa ang kamay para hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Tara, anong pagkain gusto mo, baby ko?"

"Gusto ko ng corn dog, Jongin. Yung malaki tsaka masarap. Yung maraming cheese." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo na narinig pa nila Chanyeol at Sehun.

Napatingin na lang ang dalawa sa isa't-isa at kumibit-balikat na lang si Chanyeol. "Luh tayo magagawa, wild pala si seatmate mo. Tara na nga para makapag-review pa tayo." Akbay ulit ni Chanyeol kay Sehun habang papalakad sa building nila.

Di maiwasang lumingon ulit ni Sehun sa pinaroonan nila Kyungsoo pero di talaga siya makapaniwala na ang mukhang inosente at tahimik niyang seatmate ay mapangahas at mapusok pala. Biktima tuloy siya ngayon ng maling akala.

**Author's Note:**

> whut can u guyz say? jusqqq quota na ako. 40 fics omgehhh. pls ignore the timestamps nalimutan ko sila palitan wtf


End file.
